The present invention relates to an air conditioner set back timer, to an air conditioning system formed by combining such a set back timer and an air conditioner, and to a set back timer display setting method.
In a typical air conditioner its operating conditions (for example, air conditioning elements such as the amount of air delivery, the direction of wind, and the like) are set by a remote controller provided to an indoor unit, when cooling and heating modes of operation are provided by air conditioned wind delivered from the indoor unit. In addition to the remote controller, a set back timer is provided by which a time period in the day, during which period a normal air conditioning operation is carried out based on a given set temperature, is set (that is, xe2x80x9csetting when to start and stop the operation of the air conditioner in the dayxe2x80x9d), and a time period in the normal air conditioning operation time, during which period a set back operation is carried out, is set (that is, xe2x80x9csetting when to perform a control operation for temperature shifting from the set temperature to a preprogrammed set back temperature according to a preselected time of the day so that the air conditioner operates based on the set back temperature). By virtue of execution of such a set back operation, energy saving modes of operation are realized.
Apart from the above, a set back timer is a timer through which a user performs program operations while confirming the contents of a setting. Accordingly, it is required that the contents of a setting and the change in setting be confirmed easily and correctly.
However, conventional set back timers have for example the following drawbacks.
(a) A display of the contents of a setting in a time period in the day is vertically and dividedly displayed in two upper and lower sections. Accordingly, the user may find it difficult to confirm not only the connection of time periods but also a time period that has been set.
(b) A display of a time period is displayed in three hours. Accordingly, time confirmation may be difficult because such a time displaying manner differs from a normal sense of time.
(c) It is arranged in conventional set back timers such that a time period display and a temperature display in a normal operation, and a time period display and a temperature display in a set back operation are selectively displayed using a single time period displaying area and a single temperature displaying area. In addition, it is arranged such that a user can tell the difference between normal operation time period and temperature displays and set back operation time period and temperature displays from such arrangement that each normal operation display is displayed in its xe2x80x9clightingxe2x80x9d state when a normal operation is being carried out while when a set back operation is being carried out each set back operation display is displayed in its xe2x80x9cflashingxe2x80x9d state. Accordingly, the user may find it difficult to confirm the contents of a display, especially during the set back operation. Furthermore, it is impossible for the user to confirm both the contents of a normal operation display and the contents of a set back operation display at the same time, thereby causing the user operational inconveniences.
(d) Although it is common that each day of the week is displayed by their first three letters, each day of the week is displayed by its initial letter in conventional set back timers. Accordingly, the user may find it difficult to confirm the days of the week.
Bearing in mind the above described drawbacks with the conventional set back timers, the present invention was made. Accordingly, a major object of the present invention is to enhance the ease and certainty of confirming the contents of a setting by contriving the way of displaying the contents of a setting in an air conditioner set back timer.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention employs the following configurations as concrete means for providing solutions to the foregoing problems.
A first invention of the present application is a set back timer for an air conditioner for performing control operations so that there is a temperature shift to a second set temperature only in a specified time period in a time period during which period a normal operation is carried out based on a first set temperature. The air conditioner set back timer of the first invention comprises a display screen (15) for the representation of information about normal and set back operations of the air conditioner, wherein a normal operation time period display (53) indicating a time period of the day during which period a normal operation is carried out and a set back time period display (64) indicating a time period in the normal operation time period during which period a set back operation is carried out are displayed independently of each other on the display screen (15).
In a second invention of the present application, the air conditioner set back timer of the first invention is characterized in that the set back time period display (64) is displayed adjacently to the normal operation time period display (53).
In a third invention of the present application, the air conditioner set back timer of the first invention is characterized in that the set back time period display (64) is displayed in the vicinity of the normal operation time period display (53).
In a fourth invention of the present application, the air conditioner set back timer of any one of the first to third inventions is characterized in that the normal operation time period display (53) and the set back time period display (64) are each displayed in a bar chart-like display manner in which time periods of the day are continuously represented.
In a fifth invention of the present application, the air conditioner set back timer of any one of the first to fourth inventions is characterized in that the normal operation time period display (53) and the set back time period display (64) are made contrastable with each other by hour.
In a sixth invention of the present application, the air conditioner set back timer of any one of the first to fifth inventions is characterized in that the normal operation time period display (53) and the set back time period display (64) are provided with time indexes (54) and (65), respectively, for every two hours.
In a seventh invention of the present application, the air conditioner set back timer of any one of the first to sixth inventions is characterized in that the first set temperature (52) and the second set temperature (63) are displayed in the vicinity of the normal operation time period display (53) and in the vicinity of the set back time period display (64), respectively.
In an eighth invention of the present application, the air conditioner set back timer of the first invention is characterized in that a day display (44) is displayed on the display screen (15) which indicates the presence or absence of an air conditioner operation for each day of the week.
In a ninth invention of the present application, the air conditioner set back timer of the eighth invention is characterized in that the day display (44) displays each day of the week by its first three letters.
A tenth invention of the present application is an air conditioning system formed by combining any one of the air conditioner set back timers of the first to ninth inventions and an air conditioner.
An eleventh invention of the present application is a display setting method for a set back timer of an air conditioner wherein the set back timer performs control operations so that there is a temperature shift to a second set temperature only in a specified time period in a time period during which period a normal operation is carried out based on a first set temperature, the method comprising the step of independently displaying a normal operation time period display (53) indicating a time period of the day during which period a normal operation is carried out and a set back time period display (64) indicating a time period in the normal operation time period during which period a set back operation is carried out, on a display screen (15) of the set back timer for the representation of information about normal and set back operations of the air conditioner.
The present invention employs the aforementioned configurations, and the following effects will be obtained.
(1) In accordance with the first and eleventh inventions of the present application, the air conditioner set back timer, which performs control operations so that there is a temperature shift to a second set temperature only in a specified time period in a time period during which period a normal operation is carried out based on a first set temperature, is provided with the display screen (15) for the representation of information about normal and set back operations of the air conditioner, wherein the normal operation time period display (53) indicating a time period of the day during which period a normal operation is carried out and the set back time period display (64) indicating a time period in the normal operation time period during which period a set back operation is carried out are displayed independently of each other on the display screen (15). Such arrangement makes it possible for a user to be able to easily and correctly confirm, at a glance, both a normal operation time period and a set back operation time period in the normal operation time period, thereby remarkably improving the certainty and ease of confirming the contents of a setting. This contributes to providing improvements in air conditioner operability.
(2) In accordance with the second invention of the present application, in the air conditioner set back timer of the first invention the set back time period display (64) is displayed adjacently to the normal operation time period display (53). Such arrangement allows a user to quickly and easily grasp, at a glance, a normal operation time period versus set back time period relationship while contrasting these time periods, thereby further speeding up the effect of (1).
(3) In accordance with the third invention of the present application, in the air conditioner set back timer of the first invention the set back time period display (64) is displayed in the vicinity of the normal operation time period display (53). Such arrangement allows a user to quickly and easily grasp, at a glance, a normal operation time period versus set back time period relationship while contrasting these time periods, thereby further speeding up the effect of (1).
(4) In accordance with the fourth invention of the present application, in the air conditioner set back timer of any one of the first to third inventions the normal operation time period display (53) and the set back time period display (64) are each displayed in a bar chart-like display manner in which time periods of the day are continuously represented. As a result of such arrangement, a normal operation time period and a set back time period can be confirmed easily with time at a glance, thereby speeding up the effect of (1), (2), or (3).
(5) In accordance with the fifth invention of the present application, in the air conditioner set back timer of any one of the first to fourth inventions the normal operation time period display (53) and the set back time period display (64) are made contrastable with each other by hour. Such arrangement allows a user to more easily confirm a normal operation time period versus set back time period relationship, thereby further speeding up the effect of (1), (2), (3), or (4).
(6) In accordance with the sixth invention of the present application, in the air conditioner set back timer of any one of the first to fifth inventions the normal operation time period display (53) and the set back time period display (64) are provided with time indexes (54) and (65), respectively, for every two hours. Such time indexing for every two hours is a common time displaying manner and provides an easy way of grasping the ratio of a certain time period to the day, thereby allowing a user to easily and correctly confirm the contents of a setting in the day. The effect of (1), (2), (3), (4), or (5) is further sped up.
(7) In accordance with the seventh invention of the present application, in the air conditioner set back timer of any one of the first to sixth inventions the first set temperature (52) and the second set temperature (63) are displayed in the vicinity of the normal operation time period display (53) and in the vicinity of the set back time period display (64), respectively. Such arrangement allows a user to easily confirm a normal operation time period versus its set temperature (52) relationship and a set back time period versus its set back temperature (63) relationship at a glance, and the effect of (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), or (6) becomes more significant.
(8) In accordance with the eighth invention of the present application, in the air conditioner set back timer of the first invention the day display (44) which indicates the presence or absence of an air conditioner operation for each day of the week and the clock display (46) which indicates a present time are displayed on the display screen (15). Such arrangement allows a user to easily confirm the presence or absence of an air conditioner operation for each day of the week, thereby further speeding up the effect of (1).
(9) In accordance with the ninth invention of the present application, in the air condition set back timer of the eighth invention the day display (44) displays each day of the week by its first three letters. In comparison with for example a case in which each day of the week is displayed by its initial letter, the day display (44) allows a user to visually easily confirm the days of the week, thereby further enhancing the effect of (8).
(10) The tenth invention of the present application is an air conditioning system formed by combining any one of the air conditioner set back timers of the first to ninth inventions and an air conditioner. Such an air conditioning system provides the effect of (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6), (7), (8), or (9).